Abigail Taylor A Shade of Orange
by TomberlyFan4Ever
Summary: Abigail is the adopted daughter of Zack Taylor and Carina Taylor. She has lived with them since her parents mysteriously disappeared when she was five. Her adopted parents and her have moved to California to help out her Uncle Tommy and Aunt Kimberly. But as she is the adopted daughter of a power ranger it isn't a surprise that she has become a power ranger herself.


Hey everybody this is my first chapter in my Abigail Taylor series. Hope you enjoy it and she is the adopted daughter of Zack Taylor and Carina Taylor. Read and Review

Chapter 1: Moving to Reefside

It was a beautiful day in Detroit, Michigan. A 17 year old girl named Abigail was at her horse farm Crystal Meadows

Her parents and her were getting her horse Eclipse so that they could move from Michigan.

She walked into Eclipse's stall and said, "Hey boy. You ready to get out of here?"

He neighed in response. Abigail clipped his lead line onto his halter and lead him out of his stall. She brought him outside and led him into the trailer.

She then walked out and closed it and put the lead line in the front of the trailer and walked back into the stables and got the rest of her stuff for Eclipse.

When she got all of her stuff she opened the front door of the RV and sat down to change out of her boots and put her sneakers on.

Abigail was wearing a lion king t-shirt, jeans, and hoop earrings. She had her hair in a fishtail braid.

She then went to the horse trailer and in the front where she could open it and saw that Eclipse was munching on some hay. She closed it and went back to the RV.

Once she sat down on the couch her mother Carina asked, "Ready?"

Abigail replied, "Yeah I am."

Her father Zack said, "Well then. Let's hit the road."

He put the RV into drive and the pulled out of Crystal Haven and started the drive towards Reefside.

Abigail got out her laptop and went on facebook. Since she lived on and RV they had internet connection.

She went to the place where she could voice her opinion and typed, _Good Bye Michigan I will miss you. Hello California can't wait to see my favorite Aunt and Uncle._

She then got up and walked to where they kept their DVD's and VHS tapes. She got out the movies of The Lion King, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, and The Lion King 1 ½.

As she was putting the Lion King on her mother asked, "What movie are you going to watch?"

Abigail replied, "The Lion King movies."

Carina sighed, "You and your Disney movies."

Abigail said, "What? It's better then what most teenagers watch these days."

Zack said, "Carina if Abby wants to watch Disney movies who are we to stop her."

Abigail then went to watch The Lion King. She was just on the scene when Scar was singing "_Be Prepared_" when the RV came to a stop.

She grabbed the remote and paused the movie. She asked, "What's going on?"

Her father Zack said, "Stopping to grab a few snacks."

The walked out of the RV and into the Wawa.

Zack said, "Abigail can you grab a few bags of chips and the snacks that you like?"

Abigail said, "Of course Dad. What are you getting?"

Zack said, "I'm getting the sandwiches and myself and your mother a coffee and you a hot chocolate. What kind of sandwich do you want?"

Carina and Abby said at the same time, "Chicken salad."

Carina and Abigail both laughed and when their separate ways. While she was getting the chips her cell phone. She looked at it and saw that it was her Uncle Tommy (her favorite uncle).

She answered it saying. "Hey Uncle Tommy."

On the line Tommy laughed and said, "Hey Abigail. Are you on the way?"

Abigail said, "Yes we are Uncle Tommy. We just stopped for a minute to grab some stuff and then we will be back on our way to your house."

Tommy said, "Good. I can't wait to see my favorite adopted niece."

Abigail walked over to her parents and said to her Uncle Tommy, "I'm your only adopted niece. But I've got to go I'll see you later."

She hung up and said, "Daddy can I go check on Eclipse?"

Her father said, "Sure thing sweetheart."

As she walked out her father looked all depressed and her mother said, "Zack? Are you worried that she is growing up to fast?"

Zack said, "How can I not? Next thing we know she'll be moving out and starting her own family."

Carina said, "Don't worry baby."

They paid and went outside and saw that Abigail was watching Eclipse eat some hay.

Her mother put her hand on her shoulder and said, "Is everything okay?"

Abigail said, "Yeah. Eclipse just seems to know that we are moving because he's uneasy."

They went back into the RV and started back on the road as Abigail finished watching The Lion King she put on the second one and her mother passed back her sandwich.

Abigail said, "Thanks mom. Are we almost there?"

Carina said, "As soon as you finish The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride we should be there."

Abigail nodded and started to watch the second Lion King 2.

When the credits rolled her Dad pulled to a stop and said, "We're here Abby."

Abby turned off the TV and they walked out of the RV.

Tommy then came out and said, "Hey everybody come in."

They walked in and Kimberly said, "Abigail still obsessed with Disney?"

"Of course I am, "Abigail said.

They walked into the kitchen and talked until Zack said, "We better go in the RV."

They walked out to the RV and while Abigail's parents pulled out the pull out bed Abigail got changed into her pajamas.

Her pajamas were an orange tank top with the number 6 and orange and pink shorts.

She walked out of the bathroom and walked in the living room.

She sat down on the bed and her mother said, "We're stopping at a horse farm called Wild Wind Stables to see if they have room to board Eclipse."

Abigail said, "Alright. But mom I'm already in my pajamas."

Zack said, "We'll bring him in for you."

Abigail got up and grabbed her laptop and looked up the stables and saw that they would be perfect for Eclipse.

She shut down and as soon as her parents pulled up to the stables she fell asleep.

Okay so that's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it next chapter will be Day of the Dino !


End file.
